A Lack of Color
by Hain degistirildi
Summary: Modern High School AU- NO SLASH! Merlin is new to Camelot High. Follow all of his adventures through times of laughter, pain, love and despair. Just like any school it's an emotional roller coaster. MAGIC!Merlin
1. Chapter 1

A/N Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin, shocking, I know.

This is a Modern AU. Merlin has his magic. THERE IS NO SLASH.

This is an experimental chapter just to see how people like it.

Enjoy!

"_Merlin," she sighs, "I know you don't understand right now, but I promise, give it some time and everything will make sense." She removes one hand from her son's pale cheek to gently rub away one of her tears._

"_Mum, please, we can make this work. I'll be careful, won't let anyone else find out!"_

"_It's only part of the problem, honey. You're a growing boy, you deserve somewhere better, somewhere that will be able to feed you properly, give you a nice place to sleep. It's not fair for you to have to grow up like this but I have a friend, a very nice man who is willing to take you in. He's even managed to pull a few strings to get you into that fine school, Camelot High, you've always wanted to go to!"_

"_I don't care about that anymore! We're the only family we've got left and we have to stick together. If this is about money I can drop out of school and pick up a job or two! I don't want to leave, there has to be a way. Please, mum!" I cry desperately. It's not fair, not how we've already been through so much and yet we're forced to endure more._

"_I'm sorry darling, but this is the way things have to be. Just think of it this way, it will only be during the school year and you can come visit whenever you like. Camelot will be a fresh start for you and I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends."_

"_But I don't want new friends; I want the friends I have now!"_

"_Merlin!" Her voice adopts a much sharper tone, she is losing her patience. "Do you really think I want to send my only son far away? Do you really think that if there was any other option I would do this? Please, don't make this any harder than it already is." Hunith rubs her eyes and takes a delicate sip from her coffee mug. There is a pregnant pause while I try to decide how to respond. _

"_Right, I'm sorry, I know you're only trying to do what's best. I should start packing." _

I replay the argument over and over again in my head as the red transportation bus bumps across the road. I check my watch, probably the only real thing of value that I brought with me. It was my father's and while a subtle feeling of resent forms in the pit of my stomach I push it down. He had his reasons for leaving, right? I don't let myself think on it any longer, knowing it will only lead to more frustration.

I can hear the faint ticking spill from the golden pocket watch. It's steady, like a heartbeat, almost calming in a sense. It's two-thirty in the morning and I suppress a groan. I could attempt to fall asleep but right as I lean my head on the glass a wheel drops into a pot hole. My head slams into the window with a resounding thud. Sleep is not going to happen. One of the problems with living in a small town like Ealdor was the lack of transportation _anywhere_. Most people could get what they needed to survive from someone else in town, but on the rare occasion that someone needed more supplies one bus a week ran from Camelot to Ealdor and back. Of course with it being such a minor town we had the worst possible hours.

A scratchy voice fills the bus through the intercom, "Welcome to Camelot. Please remain seated until the bus has come to a complete stop. For our disabled riders there is a handicap door in the back. Also, remember to shut any opened windows before you exit the bus. Thank you." I glance around the bus for a moment wondering exactly who the man was talking to, seeing as I'm the only other person here and I'm sitting close enough to hear him when he is speaking in a normal tone. I just shake my head and stand up. I stretch and shake out my legs as they both fell asleep on the journey. After tipping driver and murmuring a quick thanks I take my bags and stumble onto the sidewalk. I probably have enough money for a taxi but I'd rather save it just in case. I've been to Camelot once or twice before with my mother and I distinctly remember her telling me that if I ever got lost the city was a grid. Each street had a number and as long as you follow the numbers you can't get lost. Seems simple enough. Wrong. Not only is Camelot a bloody zoo, the man who I'm supposed to stay with, Gaius, is on the completely opposite side of town, I realize after I've been walking for two hours. With a huff of determination I lengthen my stride and find the house. It's around five by the time I reach it. It's a rather modest, stone home with two stories. There is an organized garden out front but there doesn't appear to be any flowers growing. I double check the address, just to avoid a possibly awkward scenario. After making sure everything was correct I give the gate a gentle tap. It refuses to budge. I wiggle the lock a bit but it seems to be rusted in place. I glance around the street and when I make sure no one is around my eyes flash gold and the gate swings open with ease. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and slink towards the front door. My mum said that Gaius works the night shift at the local hospital so I shouldn't worry about waking him If got to the house early enough, still I'm about to live with a guy I've never even met before. Pushing all doubt from my mind I ring the door bell. I wait in silence but I can hear someone stumbling around inside. Several seconds later the door creaks open.

"Yes?"

"Uh. Hi. I'm Merlin, my mother sent me. I'm supposed to meet Mr. Gaius…?"

"Merlin! You weren't supposed to arrive until Thursday!"

"Err, it is Thursday, Sir."

"Oh, indeed it is. Well come on inside, boy. It's cold out there; you'll catch your death!" I slowly shuffle inside, grateful for the warmth and light. I can now clearly see that Gaius is an elderly man with messy white hair. We are standing in what is probably supposed to be a family room. There are three long wooden tables set up in the middle of the floor, each supporting stacks of books, experiments of sorts and plenty of glass bottles with strange looking liquids.

"You'll have to excuse the mess, Merlin, I'm right in the middle of a great experiment and it just might be a break through." I simply smile politely in response. "The first door to your right is the bathroom. On the left you have the kitchen, the next door is my room and up the stairs is your room."

"Wow, thanks!" I muster as much enthusiasm as I can despite my lack of joy at the moment. It still was very kind of him to take me in like this.

"Right, how about I take you to your room and you can get settled in. Now tell me, how's Hun- whoa!" A long electric chord was sticking up on the floor with his foot caught under it. He's falling back dangerously. Without a second thought my eyes flash gold as I feel my magic slip from me. Time immediately slows while I find a way to prevent the incident. I'm still too far away, standing on the door mat, however I spot a chair tucked under the table. Another flash of gold and it slips beneath Gaius with ease. With an, "Oof!" The elderly man looks around him in shock as time regains normal speed. I cross my fingers he doesn't realized what just happened, most people don't.

"What did you do?" Apparently he isn't part of most people.

"Wha-me? Nothing! You just tripped over that chord and lucky for you that chair caught you! God must be watching over you." I say with a nervous laugh.

"No, _that_ was magic! I know it when I feel it. Where did you learn it, boy?"

"Nowhere, I never learned it from anyone!" I gave up trying to hide it, it was a lost cause. I just hope mum won't be too disappointed when I return home early.

"Are you lying to me? There was no incantation; even the most advance sorcerers have great difficulty doing that!"

"I've always been like this! My mum said I could move things with my mind before I could even talk. You have to believe me!" There's a beat.

"I believe you, but you must know Merlin, people who are different here do not last long. It is extremely dangerous for you to be here, the governor established a law that banned all people from the use of magic."

"But why?"

"Uther, he has seen many things, unfortunately they have hardened his heart towards the one thing that could help him the most. In any case, it's best if we keep your secret just between you and me.

I suggest you get some rest; your mother wanted you in school as soon as possible so you start tomorrow. I know it seems a bit fast but the more people you meet the easier things will be for you. Well, I'm off to bed. If you need me you know where to find me."

"Thanks again Mr. Gaius, we really appreciate it." I say sincerely.

"No worries my boy, and it's just Gaius, no need to make me feel any older than I already am."

I nod in his direction again and begin to stumble across the cluttered floor. I nearly fall once or twice but I manage to grab something just in time. Gaius chuckles behind me but I pretend I don't hear. Eventually, I reach the stairs and I feel a grim sort of victory sweep through me. I lean forward slightly, to get a better look up the stairs but all I see is a long hall of darkness. I turn back around to give Gaius a questioning glance but he's already disappeared. With a defeated sigh I slide my right hand against the wall feeling for a light switch. I'm pretty sure some sort of spider ran across my hand but I manage to hide my disgust. Finally my hand bumps into something! Sure enough it is a switch, using my index finger I flick it on. A low buzzing noise fills the hall and the light dim as it is, begins to flicker. Afraid that I don't have much time before the bulb burns out I race up the stairs, ignoring the constant creeks and groans that erupt from the floor beneath me. Once I reach the safety of my new room the light blinks off. I stand in the dark for a few seconds before I find the next light switch. The light is still dim but it doesn't look like it's going to die on me within the next thirty seconds so I begin to look around.

There is a small bed pushed to the right wall with a brand new, dark blue plaid, comforter. There is a nightstand next to it along with a lamp and a book of herbal remedies. On the other side of the room there is a chest to keep my clothes. It appears to be an antique; I can't possibly imagine how old it is. The wood is beautifully carved into intricate designs but the lid was truly breath taking but I'm not really sure why. It was simply a bunch of men standing around a large stone table. They were all dressed the same except for two. Most of the men wore chainmail and carried a sword and a shield with a dragon carved on it. The first man though wore a crown upon his brown and had a broad grin on his face. The other man seemed rather familiar but I can't put my finger on it. He had no chainmail but only a shirt and some sort of scarf around his neck. Something in the back of my mind said it was a neckerchief, whatever that is. I dump my belongings in it which consisted of, a few Death Cab for Cutie T-shirts, a few long sleeve shirts for the winter, some jeans and other essential clothing items. I remove my I-pod, (a sixteenth birthday gift from my mum), a sketch pad and a few art pencils (a gift from my best friend Will) and place them on the floor before tossing the backpack aside. I move my I-pod and sketch book onto a desk that sits beneath a large round window. It gives you the perfect view of the back yard which is more like a wild jungle than a yard but it's beautiful none the less.

I change into sweatpants and an old t-shirt and get ready for bed. Within five minutes I'm asleep.

It seems that only seconds after my head touches the pillow I hear Gaius knocking at the door.

"Merlin, you need to get ready, it's your first day of school!"

"Oh. Right, that." I remove my head from under my pillow and glance around the room blearily. I probably would have fallen back asleep if it hadn't been for nerves. I never fit in well in Ealdor and somehow I can't imagine here will be any different.

Eventually I manage to roll myself out of bed. I throw on clean clothes and throw some supplies in my backpack that Gaius left by the door. After slipping on a pair of shoes I practically fall down the stairs as my guardian's warnings of being late are becoming more and more desperate. He hands me a sandwich and tells me to get going. _Gee, that was helpful. I have no idea where this bloody scho-oh._ I glance around only to find the school right across the street. I don't even know how I missed it when I arrived. The school was a great stone castle complete with a moat and all. I blinked at it for a moment before stepping onto the street. A car honks loudly at me so I jump back on the side walk. Traffic, right. In Ealdor traffic was a rarity. You could just simply cross the road without ever looking and your biggest concern might have been running into a rabid raccoon, maybe. I try again, this time looking both ways before dashing across the street. I get to school with ten minutes to spare. I follow the signs that point towards the main office. It probably only should have taken me a few minutes to find but I was completely awe struck by school and the beauty of everything. Finally I pushed the door and found my way to the front desk.

"Hullo, my name is Merlin, and I'm supposed to come here to get my schedule right?"

"Welcome to Camelot High Merlin. I have your file right here. Let's see you are in the Junior class, seventeen years old, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Right then, if you'll just sign this paper. Your first class is with Mr. Tomlin, your maths teacher. His room is just down the hall, through the courtyard and to the left. Everyone just loves him!"

"Thanks!" I reply with a smile and glance at the papers in my hand. One is a school map but it is so large and confusing looking I don't even bother with it. The next is a schedule which I do my best to memorize. I'm about to reach Mr. Tomlin's room when I see the typical high school bully scenario. A large blond foot ball type boy, who looks to be my age is carelessly tossing a backpack over to one of his friends and back. It would seem like a friendly game if it weren't for the distressed look on the underclassman's face. Something about this blond guy already rubbed the wrong way. Knowing how it felt to be the butt of all the bullying I did what I wished someone did for me.

Using me height to my advantage I reach over and pluck the bag from over the bully's head.

"That's enough."

"Excuse me?" He answers with a shocked tone.

"You've had your fun, my friend."

"Do I know you?"

"Uh, no, my name is Merlin."

"So I don't know you, yet you call me friend?"

"Right, that was my mistake."

"Yea, I think so."

"I could never have a friend who could be such an ass." Blondy opens his mouth in shock and shakes his head. Out of the corner of my eye I see the younger boy glancing between us. I'm pleading in my mind that he will just run away so Blondy doesn't try to make a move for him. However at this point he's way too focused on beating me up I doubt he'll pay much attention to the other boy.

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No."

"Well, perhaps I should teach you." He replies with a snarl. Finally I can't take it, people like this just make me want to hit something.

"Who do you think you are, the governor?"

"No, I'm his son, Arthur." It's one of those moments I want to just slap myself in my face. It looks like Arthur is about to pull his arm back to land a blow but the bell rings, reminding students they only have five minutes until class. I breathe a sigh of relief and nearly sprint towards Mr. Tomlin's room. I quickly explain that I'm a new student to the teacher and he points me towards and empty desk in the back of the room. It looks like I have the whole back row to myself until a large group of boys strides in. Then I see the leader of the pack, Arthur. Awesome, this is just what I needed to start off a new school.

Arthur gives a knowing smile towards me but it is anything but friendly. I try to ignore him but half way through the lesson a paper ball lands on my desk. I glance around the room to see who threw it even though I know exactly who it's from. When I meet Arthur's gaze I unroll it. It had only one line on it. "**YOUR DEAD."** I know it's supposed to be intimidating and all but I couldn't help but laugh at it. Taking a red pen from my bag I scratch out "**YOUR**" and replace it with "_You're"_ I roll it up and toss it back. He unrolls and sends me a furious glare. The class couldn't end soon enough.

Eventually after surviving a few other classes it was time for lunch. I'm starving but I'm also dreading it. First day as new kid wasn't going well and I don't have a single friend to sit with. I begin to follow the herd of students walking towards the cafeteria when I feel a hand tap my shoulder. I flinch, expecting a blow to follow from Arthur but when I turn my had I see a dark feminine face with a shy smile."

"Hello, my name is Guinevere, but you can just call me Gwen. I know you're new here and all so I figured you might need someone to sit with."

"Yeah thanks, I'm just glad to see a friendly face. My name is Merlin, but most people just call me idiot."

"I saw how you stood up to Arthur this morning, it was very brave."

"At least one person thinks that."

"Don't worry so much about it, you probably won't see him that often anyways!" She attempts to cheer me up. I don't mention that in my first three classes I sit right next to him.

Once we arrive to the table she introduces me to everyone. First is Morgana, possibly the most beautiful and charming girl I've ever met, ironically enough, she's Arthur's half sister. She seemed nice enough but I'm still wary of her. Then came Lancelot, he is tall and tanned. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy. His best mate is Percival and if I thought Lancelot was tall before Percival is a bear and he speaks about as much as one too. Finally, there was Gwaine. He has long, model like hair and a glazed over look in his eyes.

"You'll have to excuse Gwaine, he partied a bit too hard last night." Morgana smirks.

"Why in the name of everything good are you all speaking so loud and why is this room so bright?" He mumbles but everyone proceeds to ignore him like it's an everyday occurrence. It's not long before the entire group has me laughing and acting like I'm one of their own, I wish that I will never end. Unfortunately, I'm brought back to the harsh reality when the bell rings and we must return to class. Everyone waves goodbye. I check my schedule, time for chemistry. Gwen helpfully points out that I'm in the same class as Gwaine so I timidly follow him through the hall. The rest of the day seems to go rather smoothly and I find out that I have at least one new friend in every class if not more.

I'm ready to return to the house when the final bell rings when I remember that I left my jacket in my third period. Normally I would just leave it and pick it up in the morning but it was pouring outside. This was not some pathetic little drizzle, this looked like a freaking hurricane. I jogged back towards my class but I was stopped in my tracks when I bump into something, more like somebody.

"Ah, Merlin, my _friend_, I was hoping I would see you after school." Arthur. All I could think of were several nasty words which probably won't help my situation any. Without a sound he grabs me by the hair and drags me around the corner where I find the rest of his posse. Arthur throws the first punch to my stomach and I let out a gasp as I double over. Then there's another and another. At this point I know the rest of the group joined in because I can feel multiple feet and fists collide with my body. I'm desperate I try to crawl away, because my legs aren't cooperating but when that doesn't work I cry for help.

"Don't you think we've done enough? He's learnt his lesson Arthur, let it go."

"Shut up Leon, don't tell me what to do!" He growls. Suddenly he gives me a swift kick to the head and black spots dance in front of my eyes. Everything is starting to fade to black and the voices seem very far away. I have the odd sensation of being dragged somewhere but suddenly I'm lost in darkness.

END CHAPTER 1

To be continued…

I hope everyone enjoyed! If you like it or hate it let me know. This is just the first chapter to see if people would even like this story. If people don't like it I don't want to muck up the fandom. Constructive criticism is also welcomed and encouraged.

I personally thought this was an interesting topic because even though this has been done before it always contains slash. I've never cared for slash when it comes to Merlin and I thought there must be someone else who feels the same. This is only my second story in this Fandom so we'll see how it goes.

-Hain


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin. Or Colin Morgan. (LET ME LOVE YOU!) K, I'm good.**

**NOTE: PLEASE READ THE INSANELY LONG A/N AT THE END! THANKIES! **

_CREEEEAAAAKKKK_. My eyes flash open and I immediately push myself into a sitting position. Where am I, and why does it smell like it's been doused in cleaning spray. I wrinkle my nose and scrunch my face up in disgust as I attempt to work out how I landed up here. I glance towards the source of the creaking only to find a very confused janitor looking down at me. He's a rather round Asian man in a blue jumpsuit. His name tag is a bit wrinkled but I think I can make out "George" written in blue cursive. He opens his mouth to probably ask what on Earth I'm doing there, but I hastily stand up and drag myself away before he can get a word out. Now I need to figure out what I was doing there. My body throbs painfully as if reminding me. Then it hits me. Arthur.

I check a clock on the wall it's about five AM. I have to be back at school by eight thirty. Challenge accepted. I hope Gaius hasn't worried too much, maybe if I'm lucky, he didn't even notice at all. I manage to limp across the street in record time. All I can think about is a few pain pills and lying down to take a short nap.

Using a quick spell I muffle my footsteps, the creaky floor and the door. It takes a bit of searching but I eventually find a cabinet in the kitchen completely filled with almost every drug you can think of. I fish around a bit until my hand latches onto a battle of Advil. I check the recommended dosage, two, but take three pills. It just never seems to be enough to completely get rid of the pain. I down the pills with a glass of water and find a bowl of something that resembles split pea soup. It was left on the counter with a note beside it.

_Merlin,_

_I hope you enjoyed your first day of school. I put this out a few minutes before your school ends so it will hopefully still be warm when you get it. If you need anything else help yourself. _

_~Gaius_

I crumple up the note and toss it in the dustbin. My stomach begins to plead with me, the last time I ate was at lunch, and in all honesty, that soup did look pretty good. I throw it in the microwave for a few seconds and simply drink it from the bowl. After, placing the empty bowl in the dishwasher I look around for any bandages that I can use for my chest. It feels like it's on fire. Well, along with the rest of my body…

It's a frustrating process, living in someone else's house and looking for something. You think with Gaius being a doctor and all it would be a whole lot easier to find things like bandages and a whole lot harder to find things like entire cabinets filled with poison. Finally, my fingers brush across some sort of cloth like material. I make a fist around it and drag it out, victory! It's not actually a proper bandage but at this point I'm ready to use a plastic bag. I poke and prod at my chest, nothing seems broken but it still hurt a hell of a lot. I wrap the cloth tightly, using magic to secure it in place. There, much, much better. It's six o'clock, I need enough time to eat breakfast, and get changed, that should take about fifteen minutes, not including travel time. I'll probably want to get there early just in case I get lost, which was a common occurrence yesterday. That means I'll have to get up by seven thirty. Right, I have an hour a half. I can live on an hour and a half. Probably not, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. If I don't show up to school it's letting Arthur win. I will probably just be another kid he shoved in the janitor's closet, but I won't let it happen. It's about time someone put him in his place.

Gaius taps gently on the door, calling me for school. I must resist all urges to climb back under the covers and hibernate. I stretch my stiff muscles and quickly change in some clean clothes. I make my way towards the bathroom, carefully avoiding Gaius. I still feel sort of dizzy and out of sorts but I'm hoping it will wear off. Once I reach the bathroom I click the door shut. I grip the sink with both hands and inspect my wounds, now in proper light. I've always been almost completely useless at healing magic but I figure there is always the possibility of making the bruises less noticeable. I stare intently into my reflection, trying to grasp the magic deep inside myself. Nothing. I drop my head forward in defeat. I continue to try for several more minutes but to no avail. I'm finally forced to vacate the bathroom because Gaius warns me I'll be late. I grab my bag and gratefully take the breakfast he hands me. I keep my head down, desperately hoping he won't see my black eye or the other multiple bruises that cover my arms face. Right as I turn to leave a wrinkled hand grasps my wrist.

"My God Merlin, what happened to you?"

"It's-It's nothing Gaius, I'll be on my way!" I reply as cheerfully as possible. I slip my wrist away from him and rush down the road. I'm not going to lie, it hurts but I just have to grin and bear it until I can figure out how to work some healing spells.

Once I reach Camelot High I don't waste time wandering to halls. I try to keep my head down and not get lost. Just because I said I was going to fight back doesn't mean I was going to fight back loudly. I finally reach Mr. Tomlin's room, he greets me warmly, until, of course, he sees my newly decorated face. I watch him carefully from my desk in the back of the room. He licks his lips and shuffles some papers around. We only have another five minutes before the rest of the class arrives but Mr. Tomlin timidly shuffles toward my desk.

"Merlin, has something happened. Anything that we need to talk about?" He licks his lips again.

"Um, no, not really." I reply rather awkwardly. I can see where this is going and I'm already not looking forward to the conversation.

"There is no reason to be afraid Merlin." His hand hovers over my shoulder for a few seconds before patting it. Pain courses through it and I try my best to avoid wincing. I'm obviously not very convincing because Mr. Tomlin stutters out something that is supposed to be an apology.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm aware that you've come from a less privileged background than some of the other students here at Camelot High. Now, I know Gaius would never do anything like this but did your parent's vis-"

"This has nothing to do with my parents, with my background or with money. Just because I come from a small village where we have to work to get by, does not mean under _any_ circumstances that my parents are bad people. It seems to me, the real problem here is the students coming from a _privileged background_." I grit my teeth. Mr. Tomlin looks stunned. He opens and closes his mouth several times as if forming words but they never make it past his mouth. A bell rings and students file in the room, officially closing the topic.

Arthur takes his seat next to me with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Wow Merlin, I'm really liking the new look. What do you call it? Perhaps, weak and wimpy? Or what about pitifully pathetic, hmm?"

"Congrats Arthur, you've managed to find two words that start with the same letter! Be careful though, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself thinking."

"You're about to get yourself hurt by talking."

"Is that a threat?"

"Don't joke Merlin, you're not very funny. I could take you apart in one blow."

"I could take you in less than that."

Arthur lets out a small laugh that sounds more like a bark.

"I've got to give it to you though, you do have some nerve." I'm about to reply but Mr. Tomlin is making his way towards our seats. He appears to be handing out a quiz we took last class. It's pretty easy to tell who did well by their facial expressions. Some kids high-fived while others dropped their head onto their desk dramatically. He hands me mine and lingers over my desk for a moment. We make eye contact briefly but once I look away he moves on. I flip over the quiz and find one-hundred percent written at the top in red ink, there is also a scratch n' sniff sticker next to it. I curiously lift a finger and scratch at the plastic material. I then lift it to my nose as the aroma of grape floods from it. I glance towards Arthur to see how well he scored. The front page is a complete mess of red. I wonder how many pens Mr. Tomlin had to go through for that piece of work. At the top corner of the page there is some messy scrawl that is probably informing Arthur that he needs to see the teacher. In all honesty, what else would it be, I highly doubt the math teacher is congratulating him. Perhaps he wants a few dollars to replace his red pens.

Arthur crumples the paper up a tosses in the trash. He gives me a glare before returning his attention the front of the room. The rest of the class goes by pretty quickly and before I know it it's time for lunch. I'm stuck in a massive herd of students, all equally hungry and grumpy from the first few hours of school. I search desperately for Gwen or any of the others I ate lunch with but to no avail. A strong hand suddenly grabs my shirt and drags me away from the crowd. My first thought is Arthur, I really need to learn when to shut up. I relax though, when I look up and find the stoic face of Percival .

"Thought you could do with some saving." He mumbles.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He then lets out a low whistle.

"Arthur sure got you good. When did it happen?"

"Last night, right after school." I reply quietly, it's sort of embarrassing saying this to a guy the size of hulk, who's probably never been beat up his entire life. Gwen then pops up beside me along with Morgana and the others.

"Oh, Merlin you poor dear, I'm so sorry this happened, not that you didn't know that, I mean of course you did, but it-"

"Gwen." Morgana effectively cut her off.

"Right, sorry, we thought you were going home right after school, that Arthur wouldn't have time to catch you. We came back to look for to make sure you were okay but we couldn't find you. We all just assumed that you already left. None of us knew until Morgana heard Arthur bragging about it to one of his friends."

"Really, it doesn't matter, it's not your fault anyways, I should have been more careful. There isn't anything we can do about it now so there is no use worrying about it." Everyone nods in agreement as we claim our lunch table. Gwaine entertains us with one of his endless stories about picking up girls. I laugh at all the right places but I'm really thinking of the perfect way to get my revenge. Normally I'm not one for the whole eye for an eye thing, it's not worth it… usually. In this case, Arthur needs to learn a lesson. My thoughts are interrupted when I feel someone staring at my back. I slowly turn around only to find a girl peeking at me from a distance. Her head is cocked slightly and her brown eyes are wide with curiosity.

"Oi, who's she?" I ask the table. Everyone scans the area to see who I'm referring to. Lancelot is the first to notice, "Oh, that's Freya. A very sweet girl, I'm afraid she extremely shy though."

"Oh stop being such a pansy, Lance," Gwaine slurs. "You might as well as tell Merlin the truth, he's bound to find out sooner or later." When Lancelot made no move to continue his story Gwaine took control once again.

"Freya is shy, yes, but that's only part of it. There were rumors a while ago that she practiced magic, and while I personally find the law very dumb, some people do not. No one could prove anything but we still think she's a druid."

"Why?"

"She has a druid symbol, tattooed on her right arm, now if that doesn't scream druid I don't know what does. Either way everyone leaves her alone and she leaves them alone. See it all works out." I nod distractedly, still glancing over my shoulder towards her. Could it be? Someone else with magic, someone who could understand? Surely, I'm not the only secret sorcerer here. I stare deep into her eyes, trying to make out any traces of gold. While I find none, I do feel a sense of mystery wash over me. She isn't your average beautiful girl. No, she was very much flawed but in all honesty that was what made her beautiful. She isn't trying, she just _is._ Her skin is a crème color and her lips a pale pink. Her eyes though were the most stunning by far. There is a sorrow that fills them, a sorrow that can only be achieved by losing so much in so little time. I've seen it enough in my own village to recognize it. Realizing that I'm staring, I tear my eyes away from her and absently join the conversation and desperately ignore the constant winks Gwaine is sending in my direction. I stare at one girl and it's like I've proposed marriage.

After school we all live close enough to walk home. Lancelot insisted they aren't leaving anything to chance.

I slip through the front door and dodge my way through the ever growing piles of junk I reach the kitchen expecting to find another bowl of soup and a messy note, (but what can one expect from a doctor?). Instead, I find Gaius leaning on the counter cross-armed, eyebrows raised and a scowl upon his lips. This couldn't be good.

"Sit. Now." It was that voice adults use when there is no room left for argument. The "or else" is sort of implied and you really don't want to know what, "or else" is. I slide a chair out from under the kitchen table and steadily lower myself down. I let Gaius feel at my bruises and rebandage my chest. Then there is silence. I can honestly say that I am afraid. This is the quiet before the storm.

"What on Earth did you think you were doing? You may not have any broken bones but I bet those bruises hurt like nothing else. And, on top of that, you have a concussion. It's a wonder you haven't passed out yet! Why didn't you wake me when you came home last night? Honestly, boy, what would your mother think?"

"Sorry Gaius, I really didn't mean for this to happen, I just got back pretty late and all I could think about was sleeping."

"Of course all you could think of was sleep, you had a concussion! What time did you get in last night? And don't even think about lying."

I sigh in defeat, "About five, some kid at school decided it would be fun to mess with me. Now if you don't mind I'd like to go lay down." My voice drifts off as my stomach gives another lurch as it had been doing all day. I really don't feel well. Gaius seems to understand what's happening and leads me up to my room.

The nausea passes fairly quickly and as much as I want to sleep there is something I have to do first. It isn't really necessary but something about Freya really stuck with me. Something I can't really describe with words. I take my sketch book and pencils from their place on the shelf and lay on my bed. I try to remember everything I can about this mysterious girl. Then I feel my hand press the pencil to the paper and draw a simple line. I think that's why I like art so much is that it reminds me so much of people. Everyone starts the same way, a line. It doesn't matter what their skin tone is, if their happy or sad, nothing really matters, only that you're a person. I completely lose track of time when I'm drawing but all I know is that I fell asleep with Freya staring back at me.

**A/N Sorry this is so late, I had issues sitting down and writing it. It was a busy week and I mentally wrote it so many times I actually got bored. Thank you all so much for your reviews, it really inspired me to keep writing. Please continue to drop reviews so I know what you like and don't like.**

**Just giving everyone a fair warning on what to expect: The only pairings will be cannon; Arthur/Gwen and Merlin/Freya, I may change things up of course but always canon. I also never write Slash, just not my thing guys!**

**This fic is also probably going to be sort of dark and include quite a bit of Merlin Whump. I already know of two deaths I'm planning, cannon of course, but they will be dramatic. There may also be mentions of attempted suicide, and abuse. If this bothers you I can set up warnings where it starts and stops. **

**Finally, I'm trying to make this my own instead of just copying the episodes word for word but if there is a specific episode you want drop me a review or PM and I can work it in!  
-Hain**

**Thanks to Arnia, Some Person Out There and my several Anons. It means so much to me that you reviewed! I'll keep this up as long as people show interest, let's hope this goes for a long while!**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I felt bad for updating so late last time so here is another chapter!_

_WARNIGS: There is underage alcohol use in this chapter along with some cursing but it's rated T for a reason. I just base this off how my friends and I generally act and I understand that there are many who are opposed to this especially in real life. Just giving everyone a fair warning._

_Also, to set the mood, I listened to Wavin' Flag by K'annan and Death to my Hometown by Bruce Springsteen. These are used in the campfire scene!_

The weekend passes much too quickly after spending it with my new found friends. I was hesitant to join them at first, still sore from Arthur but eventually Gwaine convinces me. Before leaving I catch Lancelot speaking to a very sleepy Gaius. I try to ask what he was saying but my friends don't give me the chance. They drag me to numerous shops and houses and once I'm certain that I've met everyone in Camelot they shove me towards someone else. By lunchtime we all stop at the local grocer and buy enough food for a picnic. After forcing the numerous bags into the trunk we cram all seven of us into Gwaine's beat up sad excuse for a car. It requires some of us to sit two to a seat while others are practically sprawled onto of the others' laps. This is by no means legal or safe but somehow I just can't make myself care. When I'm with everyone it's like a great weight has been lifted. I finally fit in, I finally belong somewhere.

Gwaine barrels down the road at a speed that is probably breaking a law in every country and yet no one seems the least bit worried even as the car squeaks and groans. After a couple of minutes we swerve off to the side of the road and continue to drive on a dirt path that I'm not even sure is there. Trees surround us on all sides and I can see flashes of animals scampering away from the car. Birds flock above us, each releasing a unique call. Without warning the car Rosy, as Gwaine refers to it, (the rest of us just call it The Shit Bucket), comes to a shuddering halt. Gwaine slips from the driver's seat with ease while we attempt to stumble out causing a minimum of bodily injuries.

I follow the others' lead and begin to clear away any sticks or pointy objects from the ground and toss them into the woods. It doesn't take long until Gwen and Morgana are carrying several blankets towards the smooth earth. We each take one and carefully lay it out. Percival then returns to the car and reaches into the trunk. He grabs all of the bags with one hand and gently places them on the blanketed area. In no time we have a rather large buffet set up. We eat until we're sure that our stomachs will explode and then we eat some more. The entire time we laugh and joke around as if nothing else matters. I can't even describe how perfect it is. Eventually the bright sky fades to black and the brilliant sun is replaced by an enchanting moon and thousands of sparkling stars. Without a word everyone begins to dispose of the left overs and shift the blankets back. At first a slight bitter disappointment fills me realizing that it has to end eventually but it is replaced by curiosity when I find that the blankets aren't being packed but only shifted so there is a circle in the middle.

Elyan and Lancelot disappear into the woods but return a few minutes later with armfuls of stones and wood. First, Lancelot outlines the circle with the rocks and then Elyan stacks the wood. Gwaine appears with a flint and after a few minutes we have a blazing fire.

"Have you ever wondered what really happens after all of this?" Morgana asks to no one in particular. She is lying on her back, head towards the fire, staring intently at the stars.

"What do you mean after this?" I question, curiosity piqued.

A chorus of 'Oh no's' and 'Don't get her started's' spring from around me. Several leaves are thrown at Morgana and I feel a pinecone bounce off my head.

"No, no, I'm serious! Shut up you guys!" She manages to giggle. "What happens after we die? Do we go to heaven or hell; do we get reborn, is there just nothing?"

"I suppose it's all really possible. It just depends on what you believe in I guess. What do you believe in, Morgana?" I reply.

"You have to promise not to laugh because I swear if you do…"

"Threat understood, no laughing, we promise."

"Don't you think it's strange that we're all here, how we're all together even though we all have such different backgrounds, and our names, my God, our names how strange!"

"Uhh, sorry, I don't follow."

"Haven't you ever read Le Mort d'Arthur, or any of the legends of the Knights of the Round Table?"

"Where are you going with this Ana?" Gwen chimes this time.

"All of our names, they come from Arthurian legends. Then for all of us to meet here and become friends like this, bit strange don't you think? What if we are really reincarnations of the legends."

"As cool as that sounds Morgana wouldn't we need an Arthur?" Elyan asks.

"Oh, we have an Arthur alright."

"You can't be serious. Isn't King Arthur supposed to be some great man that loved his people and united the land of Albion? No offence but when I look at our Arthur all I see is some teenage boy who's form of entertainment it beating up younger kids." I don't bother hiding my disbelief.

"I know he seems bad but he wasn't always like this. It wasn't until he felt he needed to prove to Uther that he is worthy to be his son that he got like this. Arthur used to actually be the one to protect the kids getting bullied. He was my best friend but it seemed that one morning we woke up and he wanted nothing to do with me."

"Maybe you're right; we could all just be prejudice after what we've seen him do, especially after the incident with Merlin. If we can just give him a shove in the right direction he could do a whole lot of good." Of course Lancelot would be the one to see good in him.

"Anyways, what if it were true though? You can't say this isn't weird."

"Yes, it is very odd, but there are loads of things that just don't add up. First of all, I'd end up marrying Arthur, not likely. Merlin would actually have to be some sort of powerful sorcerer." I chuckle a little at this, mentally correcting sorcerer to warlock. "And you would have to be evil; you have to be one of the nicest most loyal people I know!"

"Thanks Gwen, you truly are a darling. Maybe Morgan le Fay wasn't all that evil though. Something had to have happened to her that made her like that. I think she had her reasons. Even so, maybe knowing what she, erm, I mean I, did will help me not to do the same thing again." Everyone else seems to have a hard time wrapping their heads around the idea but for me there a way too many coincidences. What if she really is right? What about all of the other characters? Does that mean that Freya is actually Freya, Lady of the Lake? No, it couldn't be, it's just my imagination.

Eventually we all drift into silence after agreeing that yes, it is very strange and we are never to bring it up again outside the circle.

"Well, you guys are no fun." Gwaine pouts, obviously not able to take the silence. "How about we make things more interesting?" I have an idea as to what he is referring to but I don't actually believe him until he pulls several cases of cheap beer from his trunk.

"Gwaine, you do realize you could get arrested for having that." I state calmly.

"The way I view it is there a whole lot worse things we could do and besides you can go to war at 18 and die for your country but you aren't allowed to drink until your 21. It's a smidge ridiculous if you ask me. Hell, if what Ana says here is true people in Camelot were drinking wine and ale like they drank water!"

I nod it's not like I've never had a drink before, just not at a party in the middle of the woods. One by one the cans click open.

"For the love of Camelot!" Morgana cries out.

"For the love of Camelot!" We shout at the top of our lungs. Gwen then produces and i-pod and plugs it into the car speakers.

There is a wide variety of songs ranging for Wavin' Flag by K'naan to Death to My Hometown by Bruce Springsteen.. Everyone is on their second or third can of beer so we are all pretty much out of it, clapping to the beat and singing along. When Death to my Hometown comes on Morgana stands up, dragging a severely less timid Gwen to her feet. They begin to do some sort of Celtic dance around the fire and for a moment instead of seeing a bunch of teenage kids just having fun I see two grown women, strong and beautiful, Morgana with a golden circlet and Gwen with wild flowers poking through her curly hair. Each had long flowing dresses that couldn't possibly be from this time. Around me the guys are dressed in chain mail, at least five inches taller and have beards. I gasp as they return to normal. Morgana was right. I try to keep thinking about it but somehow I can't concentrate on much but having fun so I give up and lay down. I fall asleep gazing up at the stars surrounded by the knights of the round table.

I wake up to the sound of birds chippering happily above me. My head throbs painfully as I slowly sit up. For a moment I'm completely confused wondering why I'm sitting in the middle of a clearing with my friends sprawled out around me. Then, like a wave, it all comes back to me. Percival is next to wake up. He yawns loudly and massages his temples. Percival nods in my direction before waking everyone else up. Clearly, no one is feeling their best but we still manage to giggle about last night. Suddenly my heart drops.

"Oh, shit. Gaius. Oh my God, what am I going to do? He's going to be furious!" I begin to panic.

"Don't worry Merlin my friend, I told him that you were going to spend the night with me. Which you did, just not technically at my house."

"That still doesn't change the fact I smell like a combination of beer and smoke."

"It's fine there is a lake we all wash up at in the morning and our parents are none the wiser."

"You all have this really well planned out don't you?"

"Well we've only been coming here every other Saturday for, well as long as we've known each other I guess."

"And no one knows about this?"

"Not this spot per say but I'm pretty sure this is the towns worst kept secret. I guess everyone thinks that we could be doing something so much worse that it honestly isn't worth it to get us in trouble for something as stupid as this."

"Makes sense I suppose, now where is this lake you speak of?"

"Ah, right this way mate!"Gwaine steers me by his hand on my shoulder. Then as if it appears by magic, there is a lake in front of us. The water is so clean you can see straight to the bottom and the surface so smooth it can be used as a mirror. My moment of reflection is abruptly finished as the friendly hand on my shoulder turns into a shove on my back. I let out a yelp of surprise as I crash into the water below.

"Jieranamo!" Gwaine shouts, jumping in after me. I spit water out as I reach the surface and shoot him a glare, not that there is actually any malice behind it. Both of us remove our shirts and lay them on the shore to dry. Without warning, Morgana, Gwen, Percival, Lancelot and Elyan are springing through the forest, each jumping into the calm water. I have no way to tell the time but if I had to guess, we probably spent about two hours in a series of splash wars and other water games. However, we do have homework that's due tomorrow, so we decide it's best if we get out to dry off.

One by one we claw our way out of the lake and promptly collapse on the shore. We lay on our backs in a row just watching the scenery. Mountains poke out just beyond the top of the trees. Animals scamper through the trees, completely unsuspecting our presence.

The next thing I know is a hand shaking my shoulder and someone softly calling my name.

"Should we wake him? He looks so peaceful sleeping." Hushed voices whisper.

"Percival could carry him."

"Hell, Morgana could carry him, he looks so tiny, no offence Morgana."

Finally the shaking is too hard to ignore so I slowly open my eyes and allow them to adjust to the light.

"Welcome to the land of the living sleeping beauty!" Gwaine shouts obnoxious as always. Still groggy I don't bother attempting to invent a comeback. It takes a few minutes but I climb to my feet and we all stumble towards the car.

Gwaine continues his insane driving habits so it takes about ten minutes to reach Gaius' house even though it should probably take thirty. I wave goodbye and thank them, then head inside. Gaius is sleeping as I expected. I begin to pull out my back pack but stop halfway through and grab for my sketchbook. I have trouble deciding what to draw first so I start with the Shit Bucket. I try to grasp the personality of the car but eventually give up and toss it aside. I try something different, the group. I have much more luck with them, allowing their personality to shine through their features. Turning to the next page I draw a similar image only they are dressed in chain mail and gowns fit for a princess, just as I had seen them last night. Finally I draw the lake which takes the most time by far. It's difficult to place all the beauty and wonder on one page, yet I manage to make some form of a replica. Still, it is only a shade of the beauty of the real thing. I place it carefully on the chest and admire the detail carved into the wood. It must have taken years to make. Something seems out of place though. I run my hand over the top of the chest until it hits me. There are small symbols that appear to be carved into the side. I know for a fact those weren't there the first time I saw the chest. I notice that at the end there is a dot, probably a period. This means it has to be a sentence. I run down stairs and di through Gaius' collection of books. He has hundreds so there has to be something on mysterious symbols somewhere! I four different books and return to my room and begin to flip through them.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. I stumble down stairs hoping that whoever is visiting would keep quite enough not to wake my guardian. However, they are insistent and continue to pound on the door. My rush is useless though as I hear gaius suffle down the hall and swing the door open.

"Ah, Uther, what a pleasant surprise! How may I assist you?"

"I'm terribly sorry to wake you Gaius, but I was hoping to have a word with your ward."

"Yes, of course. I believe he just went upstairs to start his homework. Merlin!" I inwardly wince, this can't be good.

"Coming!" I shout. I now walk slowly down the stairs letting my imagination create numerous scenarios for why Uther, the governor would want to see me of all people.

"Merlin, I hope I wasn't disturbing you."

"No, not at all, sir." I reply with a polite smile.

"Let's get straight to business. You know my son, Arthur Pendragon, no?"

"We are… aquatinted."

"That's wonderful news. You see, as of late, Arthur has been struggling academically and unless he brings his grades up he will be kicked of the football team. After speaking with his teachers they all recommended a private tutor. I asked them for suggestions and they each gave me your name. I'd be willing to pay you and I'm sure you'd have a wonderful time getting to know my son."

"He would love to, Uther!" Gaius interrupts.

"It's settled then. How about you start after school tomorrow? Arthur will show you where we live. I'm greatly indebted to you, Merlin." He then slams the door shut and we are engulfed in silence.

"What? Why on Earth did you say I would do that! Under no circumstances do I ever want to be stuck in the same room with Arthur! How do you even think this is a good idea? Do you not remember the last time I spoke with Uther's precious son? I was beaten to a pulp!"

"Calm down, Merlin! He's the Governor, you could hardly say no. Besides, now that you know Arthur is having problems with school he may be kinder to you so you won't go spreading it around the school. I've known him since the day he was born, and if there is anything he hates it's people laughing at him and people thinking he is unfit to follow in his father's footsteps."

"Not that it matters now, I can't wait for tomorrow." I add sarcastically. Then I remember the chest and the strange ruins. I honestly don't want to waste anymore time in an argument I know I can't win when I could be finding the meaning to it!

"You're right Gaius, who knows, maybe things will turn out for the best." It's a lie but Gaius seems appeased so I scamper back upstairs. I catch my reflection in the mirror and I can feel my cheeks grow hot. My hair is pointing in different directions and there are dark circles under my eyes. I look like a drug addict. There is no going back now so I continue to climb the stairs.

I fall to my knees in front of the chest and delicately trace the ruins with my index finger. I grab the first book from the stack and finger through it. Nothing matches up so I toss it aside. The next book I grab seems to be extremely old and I fear even leafing through the pages would damage it. I read the first few pages and I'm surprised to find that it is on druid symbols and that of the old religion. If what Gaius said was true, it should have been burned during the Great Purge. Yet here it is in my hand. I carefully turn each page in search for any clues. I'm about half-way through the book when I find a page that has a list of symbols and their meanings on it. My heart pounds as I pick out each symbol on the page. I right the words one by one a scrap piece of paper. When I finish it reads, _"Your destiny begins now."_

_A/N I hope you all enjoyed it and it answered some of your question in your reviews! Please drop me reviews so I know what you like and don't like. They really encourage me to keep writing and any advice is helpful too!_

_~I understand if you don't review every chapter, it's still great to hear from you when I do though!_

_3 Hain_


	4. Chapter 4

School is relatively uneventful. I walk through my classes in a daze, avoid Arthur, but still manage to keep an eye on Freya. I soon find that she seems to be doing the same to me. I wonder if she can sense my magic, I've heard of druids that can. I brush the thoughts from my mind. More likely than not, she is just watching me because I'm the new kid from the poor side of town. It isn't exactly kept down low; news, as I have found, has a tendency to spread through Camelot like wild fire. They all seem to know my life story even if I haven't said one word to them. I remain close to my friends and keep my head down. When the bell rings for the students to be released from school for the day I wait patiently with Morgana at the assigned meeting spot. She normally would walk home with the others but she felt best if she could watch the situation. Arthur chose somewhere on the completely opposite side of campus where no classes were being held and even then, only showed when all the students had left the grounds.

"Morgana, Merlin." He greets coldly.

"Pleasure to see you too." I mutter back. It's quite obvious that neither of us wants to be there but we start walking anyways. For the majority of the hike towards the house we remain silent, allowing Morgana to keep up a one sided conversation. Slowly we come to a stop in front of a hotel. Or at least I think it's a hotel. It takes me a few seconds and then it hits me, this is their house. It's a giant, white mansion with two dark wood doors and a moat. Yes, they have a moat. I attempt to hide my awe and continue to follow my friend and my enemy into the house/castle thing.

Still in complete silence we walk through a series of rooms each more extravagant than the last. We finally reach something that resembles a large living room and Arthurs drops his backpack. Morgana steps close to me and whispers in my ear "Try not to provoke him."

"Well, I'll be in the next room over if you need me! Have fun boys!" She calls cheerily as she opens another door. We are engulfed in silence once more.

"Let's set some ground rules. You will not speak of this to anyone. This does not give you permission to talk to me at school. You are not allowed to tell your closest friend or your pet pig or whatever you bumpkins own. If you break any of these rules you will be spending a while longer than one night in the janitor's closet. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"I didn't say you were allowed to be funny. Just teach me some math so this can end as soon as possible."

"Right, what are you having trouble with?" I ignore the impulse to punch him in the face.

"Everything."

"That doesn't help a whole lot…"

"Just start with the basics."

With a sigh I pull out my binder and attempt to explain how to solve an equation. It takes about an hour for Arthur to grasp the idea of basic algebra. He isn't dumb, just not motivated. When my stomach growls I decide it's time to leave. Both of us are at the end of our patience with the other. He escorts me to the door and promptly slams it shut the second both of my feet touch the ground.

I make it home in a couple of minutes and gladly stuff my face with any food in sight. When I'm satisfied I reach my bedroom and finish my homework. I take another look at the chest and the runes are still there. Maybe they had been there the whole time and I just hadn't noticed. It's always a possibility. When my eyes begin to droop I drag myself into bed and have a dreamless sleep.

Gaius promptly pounds on the door at seven thirty. It gives me enough time to eat breakfast and get a quick shower. I slowly stumble downstairs and nibble on a bagel before grabbing clean clothes turning on the shower. The water is cold but I ignore it. If anything it wakes me up.

Still, I somehow manage to lose track of time and find myself running late for class.

After haphazardly tossing items that look they might pertain to school in my back pack I thank Gaius and rush out the door. Someday I will be on time but today is not that day. Right before I reach the gate, I notice Freya strolling towards the crosswalk, earphones in and her nose in a book. I can't help but grin to myself slightly knowing that I'm likely to do the same. However, my grin falters as she fails to stop at the crosswalk. She isn't slowing down nor is she looking up.

"Freya!" I shout, "Freya, watch out!" However, my cries are useless, her music is too loud and she's lost in her book. Instinctively I reach for my magic but then I see everyone watching in horror, there's no way I could use it without being seen. Still everyone else is too far away; I'm the only one who can warn her.

I attempt to push the wooden gate open but the damn lock is rusted and won't budge. I fiddle with it some more but I'm losing time that I already can't afford. I continue to scream Freya's name and hop the fence, sprinting as fast as my legs can carry me.

She's stepped into the street now and a red Volkswagen is headed straight for her. Her hair flows gently in the breeze and there's a slight smile on her lips. It's sickening to see in this situation. I try to make eye contact with the driver but they're oblivious. It appears the driver is searching through their purse while music blasts loudly from the radio. They're only feet apart now. I take a flying leap, twisting my arms around Freya's waist and dive onto the median. I feel pain erupt throughout my back and shoulder but I still let out a sigh of relief. I look up just in time to see the book Freya was reading get run over in the street. I cringe slightly knowing that if I had been seconds later there wouldn't just be a book laying there.

Freya untangles her limbs from mine while she catches her breath. Both of us are still too stunned to speak. I do however, take the liberty of retrieving her book before it becomes even more damaged. I make sure the traffic is clear and while my heart is still beating very fast I put on a calm face.

There are a few remains of a paper bag book cover but most of it had been torn by the tires. The real cover looked to be ancient and instead of words were small symbols, much like the ones I had seen on the chest. Impossible! I attempted to mask my surprise and jogged back over to the still recovering Freya.

"I believe this belongs to you…" I say with a smile.

"Uh, yes, wow thanks, I was just so into the book I didn't even notice what was happening around me. Are you okay? You took the brunt of the fall."

"Trust me, I've had worse. Are you okay? And how's your book? It seems pretty old and _delicate_." I try to imply that I understand what she was reading up on. Her head lifts up sharply and she looks into my eyes as if she were looking into my soul.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. I was just wondering if you…"

"Look, this isn't the place to talk about it, and we're already late to class. Give me your arm."

I complied and stuck out my left hand. She uncapped a black pen and began to write on my arm.

"Meet me at this address someday after school and I promise I can explain everything, just not right now. It's not safe here."

I nod and stand up, brushing the dirt off of my pants. I then extend my hand to Freya which she takes with a smile. With that we make our way to the tardy desk and prepare to face the rest of the day.

**A/N Hey y'all sorry it's been so long but I actually thought this chapter had been deleted when I first wrote it some months back. I was so furious that I had lost it and several other versions I had written I just said forget it. I'll rewrite it eventually. As it turns out I had saved it on my external hard drive (well most of it) I added a good 500 words tonight but it was a great motivator.**

**Reviews are appreciated just to let me know how I'm doing, if people are even still interested in the story after all this time or if it's just plain crappy. Either way it's all welcome.**

**Love,**

**Hain **


End file.
